


falling apart

by aim_and_ignite



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Dream Smp, No Romance, One Shot, Tagging is confusing, dreamwastaken - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform, other dream smp members mentioned, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aim_and_ignite/pseuds/aim_and_ignite
Summary: George knows his ideals, and they don't align with what Dream's planning. The Community House shouldn't become a battleground.or, George's perspective of events in the smp.
Kudos: 4





	falling apart

George hated when people messed up his things. Nothing should ever be out of place- everything has somewhere it should be- and conflict could be avoided if people kept their problems where they should be- to themselves. If people could just shut up and get along, things would be fine. Obey order, and peace follows in step. If he was a king who’s words truly mattered, he wouldn’t find annoyances in everyone he met.

Coming home to shards of glass on his lawn, a broken door, and mangled furniture proved his point. It was disheartening. The culprit, who he was sure was Tommy or some other ragtag member of L’manberg, kept on messing up his things. 

To right the wrong, George went to the one who established order, Dream. He was efficient, and handled everything flawlessly.

Rightfully, Tommy was exposed for wreaking havoc on his home, along with Ranboo, though George doubts he was the one with malicious intentions. Probably got roped into whatever schemes Tommy felt like pulling. George respected confidence, however Tommy’s confidence was misplaced. 

He’d learn his lesson.

And it was peaceful- George picked through the debris in his humble abode and rebuilt. He didn’t have to deal with a war, a rebellion, or social festivals which are always bound to go south. Those were messy. 

He liked people who weren’t messy. Sapnap was loyal, and his voice never wavered when speaking. Bad was trusting, and offered help and advice appropriately. Dream was methodical, looking for the quickest and most solid solution.

Such as total and utter surrender. The echo of Dream screaming for white flags was ingrained in his mind.

George hated when people ruined the order in his life. And Tommy proved to be messing up more than he had before. 

Dream had come to his house late at night, muttering about ways to ruin Tommy’s life and how that’ll bring peace to everything. He’d left his place of exile, and was running around with Technoblade of all people). Of course, George had listened to Dream’s rambling because he was all for peace. But he noticed how unhinged Dream’s methods were becoming. He wanted peace, albeit in his own way, by destroying L’manberg to teach a lesson. It was diverging from George’s definition of peace- that there was no conflict. Blowing things up would rile Tommy up, and the story would repeat. 

He bid Dream goodbye after he’d exhausted his rant, and ran his hand along the dusting ender chest which sat in the corner, unused. George didn’t like that Dream was becoming messy.

He didn’t like that his things were out of order.

So he planned. He drafted a letter to Dream, trying to decide on a meeting place to go over his plans to destroy a country. George would give it to him when Dream came to visit again, perhaps within the week or so. He thought about what kind of place L’manberg should become, and scribbled those thoughts in a journal. Once he had worked out the legislation, George shined his armour to go out into the world. Admittedly, he barely left his house anymore, but appearances mattered. 

The flaw in his plan was that Dream never dropped by his house. 

Begrudgingly, George had to find Dream himself. He sheathed his sword into its place at his waist, and headed to find Dream. He walked along the creaky wooden boards, and saw the various decorations and lanterns strung across L’manberg’s risen city. A paper fluttered in the wind, advertising a festival of sorts. That’ll go poorly, George thinks, they can’t even use fireworks properly. 

He kept going, glancing at the various posters plastered on the hillsides and crumbling cobblestone structures. There can’t be many places Dream would be, and if he isn’t in L’manberg, he’d be at the Community House. God, he wanted someone to fix that place but it was “historical” and “not meant to be disturbed,” so George let it slide.

He found Dream staring at the Community House, back towards him. The flint and steel in Dream’s hand told him everything he needed to know.

George hated using TNT for anything that didn’t prove a point. 

“Why?” he asked. 

“Because they deserve it,” Dream replied, not turning around, “they had it coming, and this is what has to be done.”

“Did they, Dream? You’re playing into what they want- a war.”

Dream let out a laugh, dark and cynical, “if they wanted a war, they’d have it. They want an end, a solid resolution. I’m giving it to them by finishing off this story. And if not, if the lying dogs don’t stay down, then I’ll keep chasing them until we have peace.”

“You’re creating more problems then you’re solving,” George says, voice unwavering, “you’re making a mess.”

“No world exists that is free of order George. I’d hoped you realized that by now.” Dream striked the flint and steel together, and the sparks of the end were ignited. 

George watched as the first home he ever knew became a crumbling pile of debris. Dream finally faced him, his white mask scuffed and chipping at the edges.

“May your solution work, Dream,” he said steadily, “because I don’t agree with your methods, but my trust outweighs that. If you lose this war, you’re losing more than your pawns. You lose allies.”

Dream moved, and went past George, “I won’t be losing anything today.” He tossed a pearl, and George was alone as he watched the purple particles dissipated into the air. 

George hated messes, but he was used to picking up the pieces. He’s just not sure how much will be left after everything.

**Author's Note:**

> First MC fic that I've posted. I wanted to write about George's reactions because we all know the trope about him sleeping, so I made it george-centric. yuh.


End file.
